User talk:Death Is Everywhere 4986710
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nnoitra Gilga page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 11:52, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert :I know you think adding more descriptive words is helpful but allow me to explain why its not. As they stand the articles already accurately describe the characters. Aizen is already described as sadistic so adding merciless, which amounts to the same thing and is used in the thesaurus as a synonym of sadistic is pointless and redundant because he is already described as that, just using a different word. We do not consider that type of editing to be particularly productive because eventually we would end up with Aizen's entire personality sections being flooded with every synonym and similar word to sadistic. It certainly adds more quantity of words but does nothing to improve the quality of the article itself because it already stated he was sadistic before and now we just have lots of words that mean the same thing so what it says doesn't change just how many times the article says it changes. Hope that helps. For future regarding policies, see the policies. Hope this helps. :Alright, then how about this? I just add sadistic as an adjective, and leave the rest alone? Sound fair? Serve as a more descriptive analysis on his personality traits, you know?--Death Is Everywhere 4986710 (talk) 22:50, March 9, 2019 (UTC) ::No, sorry that's not how it works. You don't just get to add words that all mean the same thing. That's doesn't make it "more descriptive" it will describe him the same amount just using more words. Don't change Shrieker's VA without proof too. That is the second time you have edit warred. If you do it again I will be recommending a ban. Read the policies.